


De milagros y caras sonrientes

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre Johnlock, Sorry Mary, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Lo ve todo tan claro en su cabeza, el violín junto a la ventana, esos rizos sobre el microscopio, correr por Londres “tú y yo contra el resto del mundo”, la sábana y el palacio de Buckingham… los casos, las puertas cerradas, los suicidios en masa, conseguir un taxi en 2 minutos en pleno Londres. Angelo y ese sitio de comida china que siempre les hacía descuento, el SH después de cada SMS... Sherlock, todo él. Siempre él."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me he visto obligada a escribir esto para que mi cabeza me deje en paz y poder irme a dormir. Espero que les guste.

"¿Qué dirías si supieras que estás a punto de morir?" "Oh dios, déjale vivir."

Ese sería el resumen de la vida de John Watson desde el suicidio de su mejor amigo. La búsqueda constante del milagro, la fe absurda en que si hay alguien que puede hacer lo imposible es Sherlock Holmes.

Por eso cuando Sherlock se quita las gafas y se borra el bigote de rotulador, John quiere reírse, las ganas de reír son casi tan intensas como las ganas de darle un buen golpe. O como las ganas de abrazarle y empotrarle contra la pared más cercana. ¡Oh, Sherlock!

Mary no entiende nada y John no sabe cómo explicárselo. Él queda en ver a Sherlock con calma en el 221B y él sigue su cena con su novia, ella sin duda esperando recibir el anillo que está cuidadosamente guardado en su chaqueta. Un anillo que no verá la luz del sol, o al menos no hoy. Sin embargo Mary hace un intento y le pregunta directamente por lo que le estaba diciendo antes de que su amigo apareciera... y a John se le hiela la sangre al escuchar cómo ha dicho la palabra "amigo", como si fuera algo malo, como si no estuviera bien. 

Así que John simplemente le sonríe y le dice que vivir juntos no está funcionando para él. Mary le mira furiosa, pero lo cierto es que a John le importa todo muy poco. No es la primera vez que le dicen que es un novio de mierda.  
Paga la cuenta y tarda como 15 minutos en encontrar un taxi, lo que hace que le entre la risa tonta porque quizás ha bebido más vino de lo que debería y Sherlock ha vuelto y John no ha sido tan jodidamente feliz en toda su vida.

Rumbo a Baker St lo ve todo tan claro en su cabeza, el violín junto a la ventana, esos rizos sobre el microscopio, correr por Londres “tú y yo contra el resto del mundo”, la sábana y el palacio de Buckingham… los casos, las puertas cerradas, los suicidios en masa, conseguir un taxi en 2 minutos en pleno Londres. Angelo y ese sitio de comida china que siempre les hacía descuento, el SH después de cada SMS... Sherlock, todo él. Siempre él. 

Cuando por fin llega, se da cuenta de que el 221B está igual de desordenado que siempre, todo tal cual lo dejó cuando huyó del piso y del fantasma de Sherlock, como si no hubieran pasado esos 2 años. 

John Watson nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente en casa. 

Se acerca a la pared y toca la cara sonriente cosida a balazos sobre el papel pintado.  
-Sentimental.   
-No pienses por un solo segundo que no estoy furioso contigo.  
-Lo sé. 

Y Sherlock le sonríe, con su sonrisa "John" y al doctor se le mezclan las ideas. ¿Por qué Sherlock sigue teniendo ese efecto en él? Él niega con la cabeza y se acerca al detective, dándole el abrazo más fuerte que puede.   
-Bienvenido a Londres.  
-Hola, John.


End file.
